Triethylenediamine (TEDA) is a well known catalyst used in the manufacture of polyurethane products. Triethylenediamine is also known as 1,4-diazabicyclo(2.2.2) octane. Many methods are known for its commercial production; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,176; 3,166,558; 2,985,658; 2,977,364 and 2,977,363.
However, TEDA once isolated is hygroscopic. Therefore, upon storage the purified commercial product forms a hard crust at the surface which will become a thicker and thicker crust when stored for longer periods. This property makes it difficult to use since it is not a free-flowing powder once the crust is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,079 discloses and claims the use of polyethylene glycols, glycol esters, glycol ethers and amino alcohols to improve the crusting problem. This patent describes the improved property as scoopability. Among the preferred additives mentioned in the '079 patent are polyethylene glycols and glycol esters.